Après
by Lord Mapoon
Summary: Et si on avait la chance d'un après ? Après la douleur, après l'horreur, après la mort, on pouvait rêver d'espoir. Mais non, après la souffrance vient la souffrance. C'est ce que découvre Susaku alors qu'il essaie de recommencer, de se donner une seconde chance, de s'apprendre à s'aimer à nouveau. YAOI. VIOLENCES.
1. I

Voilà ma toute nouvelle fic ! J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Code Geass depuis longtemps.

**Warning**: Violences, relation toxique. Pas super fun du tout.

Ce sera des chapitres très courts mais publiés assez régulièrement (j'espère). **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**I.**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait un problème. Comment pouvait il ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il était mort ? Enfin, il était censé être mort. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, il revit Susaku le transpercer de son épée, son corps chuter aux pieds de sa sœur et la vie le quitter lentement. Oui, il était mort, alors comment pouvait il ouvrir les yeux?

Il regarda où il était. C'était dans un de ces tubes médicaux, et autour, une chambre, pas d'hôpital, non. C'était une chambre normale.

Il sortit sans mal. Il observa son torse nu et ne vit aucune cicatrice. La sensation de ses doigt sur sa propre peau le fit frissonner. Il était bien vivant, il ne pouvait y avoir de doutes.

Un miroir. Il était le même. Sauf ses yeux, le signe du _geass_ avait disparu. Ils avaient repris leur couleur normale et lui semblaient désormais si étrangers. Pourquoi ? C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la marque sur sa gorge.

Le même signe que celui de V.V., puis de son père. Le signe des immortels. Il brillait d'une lumière surnaturelle. Il était fasciné.

Et là, la lumière ce fit dans son esprit, il revit son père le prendre par la gorge alors qu'il disparaissait, emporté vers un néant terrible. C'était donc lui qui l'avait tué.

Ce signe, il en avait hérité, de lui, de ce chien.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas de la joie, pas de la tristesse non plus, ni de remords, ni de regrets, seulement une énorme lassitude.

Il serra la main à s'en faire saigner, se plantant les ongles dans la peau, il pouvait donc encore ressentir de la douleur.

Il ne put retenir un rire. Un rire triste. Il obtenait enfin ce pourquoi des centaines, des milliers d'hommes c'étaient entre-tués. Et ce n'était même pas de son fait.

Lui, le grand stratège, n'avait pas prévu qu'il deviendrait immortel. Enfin, peut-être qu'il le savait au fond. Il l'avait juste occulté pour la gloire, le panache. Il avait sauvé le monde par sa mort, ce n'était pas rien. C'était beau.

On entra, il se retourna vivement.

Face à lui, _Zero_.

* * *

Tadaaaam !

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce... truc.

Prochain chapitre le 18/06 si tout va bien !


	2. II

Voilà la suite ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire ^^

**Warning**: Violences, relation toxique. Pas super fun du tout.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

II.

Susaku retira lentement son casque. Il s'était dépêché afin de le rejoindre au plus vite mais n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait déjà debout. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Lelouch l'observait de son regard impénétrable, il frissonna. Il se perdit dans la profondeur de ses yeux.

« Tu savais ? »

Deux mots, c'est tout ce qui était sorti de sa bouche mais entendre le son de sa voix, toujours le même, rassura Susaku.

Il acquiesça.

L'autre ne réagit pas et se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir.

Il se rapprocha de lui, lui attrapa le poignet. En retour il n'eut le droit qu'à un regard interrogateur. Il lâcha, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il en avait honte, un peu. Il aurait aimé être calme, comme lui.

« Va me chercher des habits convenables. »

Sans chercher à comprendre, il obéit. Comme par réflexe. Il reprenait son rôle de_ Knight of Zero_. Il était son serviteur. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, la peur de l'avoir perdu et la joie de le voir debout l'avait anesthésié.

C.C. lui avait dit que tout irait bien mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Il prit dans la penderie quelques habits qu'il avait préparé avant, avant l'acte. Il revit les images de Lelouch, ses derniers mots, son corps qui chute. Il essuya une larme, il n'oublierait jamais cet image. Elle s'était implantée dans son corps comme une cicatrice.

Il les lui rapporta. Dans la chambre, Lelouch avait enlevé son pantalon et il pouvait observer la totalité de son corps fin et pourtant si imposant. Il rougit un peu, déposa rapidement les vêtements sur le lit.

Lelouch posa sa main sur son bras.

« Merci. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce... truc.

Prochain chapitre le 25/06 si tout va bien !


End file.
